El secreto de amor
by Andromter
Summary: Sirius y Moony se aman, han llegado varias personas nuevas a Hogwarts y se haran amigos de lo merodeadores.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno este es mi primer Fic realmente espero que les guste y espero que me dejen reviews por favor para que opinen gracias.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

SIRIUS BLACK!-se escucho el grito de James- Apúrale que acabo de ver a mi hermosa pelirroja pasar.

James tranquilo, por que ya no la vas a alcanzar de aquí a que se peine acá mis ojos- murmuro Remus a James.

Admítelo nunca te ara caso Lily Evans!- se escucho el grito de Sirius desde el baño- Y tu lobito si no me peino pierdo mi encanto! Eh!

Aja! Pero las que se preocupan son tus fans no yo!- le contesto callándolo.

Moony se dirigió a su cama que estaba junto a la puerta del baño y que en ese momento se encontraba Sirius saliendo del baño y se topan los dos tomando un color rojo, Sirius iba con la toalla de la cintura para abajo.

Eh…Sirius…discúlpame…yo solo iba a mi cama.-dijo Moony avergonzado.

No te preocupes-le contesto Sirius. Los dos compartían una mirada llena de amor secreto. Pero un grito de James cortó esa mirada.

SIRIUS ORION BLACK TODAVIA NO TE CAMBIAS!-grito James enfadado.

James no te enojes no entiendes que batallo mucho para peinarme-Se defendió Sirius

Siiii claro te entiendo! Pero quien diablos me entiende a mi?-Dijo ofendido James

JAMES POTTER! Cállate-contesto Paddie

REMUS LUPIN!-dijo remus. Dejando a Sirius y James con cara de que royo!- que no estamos jugando al juego de los nombres?-

REMUS! QUE ACASO ESTAS ESTUPIDO!-le grito James.

NO LE GRITES ASI A MOONY! QUE TE HISO EL? EL DEL PROBLEMA SOY YO!-defendió sirius a moony

BASTA!-se escucho el grito desesperado de Moony- Son los mejores amigos casi hermanos para terminar peleados por una estupida pelea y en este momento se dan la mano!- se tomaron la mano- MUY BIEN AHORA TU JAMES BAJAS EN ESTE INSTANTE Y TU SIRIUS TE CAMBIAS! DEACUERDO?

Los amigos bastante asustados solo movieron la cabeza afirmando. Y Moony contento por su valor de gritarles se dio media vuelta para ir a su baúl y tomar su diario. James salio del cuarto y Sirius se quedo observando a Remus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al sentir la mirada volteo.

Que me ves?-le dijo Moony

Nada solo… que tuviste un gran valor para gritarnos y me… pues me pareció bien-Contesto Sirius nervioso-(O Moony te ves tan mmm… lindo Oh! Pero que estoy pensando como puedo decir eso de mi amigo Moony es que esos ojos dorados me matan) pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

En que piensas Paddie?-A Sirius le encantaba que Moony le dijera así-Ehh!

En ti lobito por que?-Pregunto extrañado

En mi? Pero que piensas?-Dijo asustado Moony

En tu reacción al ver que peleábamos James y Yo. Oye por cierto y Peter?-Pregunto extrañado Sirius e intentando cambiar de tema.

Eh! La verdad no se no lo vi llegar anoche- Dijo sorprendido Remus.

Peter no llego a dormir? Pero como? Donde o mejor dicho con quien crees que se aya quedado a dormir?-Dijo Padfoot divertido.

No se y no nos importa ok?- Remus

Ok lobito pero…No te sulfures No te sulfures!-Dijo Sirius con una cara de travieso y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Que moony se la respondió de igual manera.-Bueno y dime lobito! Quien es la suertuda?

Suertuda? De que hablas loco?-Dijo Moony extrañado.

La chica de tus sueños? O la que te gusta? De la que estas enamorado?-Dijo Sirius con miedo de saber quien era.

Sirius por que me lo preguntas?-Dijo Moony algo rojo.

Por que eres mi amigo te conozco y conozco tu cara de enamorado y solo vete en el espejo-Contesto Sirius convencido.

Pero Sirius… es que yo se que esa persona no me va a corresponder!-Dijo Moony preocupado

Que tan imposible es?-Dijo Sirius a la vez feliz pero no.

Si muy imposible!-Moony. Se distrajeron al escuchar una puerta abrirse.

Sirius, Moony tengo hambre apúrenle pues que hacen? y tu por que no te has cambiado Sirius? Muévanlas que ya quiero ir a desayunar. Desapareció James tras cerrar la puerta.

Bueno Sirius tu también estas enamorado o estas empezando a enamorarte no? Por que también se te ve en la cara!- Dijo Moony curioso.

Pues la verdad si…-Lo interrumpió Moony.

NO LO PUYEDO CREER SIRIUS ORION BLACK EL DON JUAN DE HOGWARTS ENAMORADO Y NO SOLO BUSCA UN ROLLO!-Dijo Moony burlón.

Moony esto va enserio estoy enamorado pero…-fue interrumpido por James otra ves.

Ya vamonos bajen ya- dijo jalándolos del brazo a los dos, bajando a la sala común de Gryffindor.- Y que hacían ustedes arriba solitos?.

Estábamos platicando-contesto Sirius sin ponerse nervioso

Aja! Platicando Jaja -Dijo entre dientes James burlándose. Y recibió un golpe de los dos merodeadores.

Que más quieres maldito Peter?-Se escucho en la cocina en una parte obscura.

Quiero que todos me respeten Malfoy!-Dijo Peter.

Pides mucho mi querido Pettigrew! Eres solo una rata como quieres que te respeten!-Decía Lucius Malfoy con odio en sus ojos.

Y que quieres que haga para que cumplas lo que quiero?-Dijo Peter.

Quiero… a… Remus J. Lupin…-Dijo Malfoy pausado.

A Moony pero no, no le puedo hacer eso el es muy buen amigo lo que quieras de Sirius o James pero Remus NoOoOo!-Dijo Wormtail nervioso.

Yo quiero a Remus pero bueno ya que no quieres dime su mayor secreto- Negociando.

Muy bien pero no quiero que le digas que yo te dije esta bien? Y que me darás a cambio- Peter

Te daré la vida, mas bien no te la quitare- Dijo Malfoy

Muy bien… Remus es… un…Licántropo. –Rebelo Peter

No lo puedo creer que mal amigo eres Peter rebelaste el secreto de la persona que te respeta y te aprecia muy mal.-Dijo Malfoy a la ves desapareciendo de aquel lugar. En el momento que desaparece entran Moony, Paddie y Prongs. Peter se puso nervioso y derramo una lágrima. Moony fue preocupado hacia el ya que no había ido a dormir.

Peter por que no fuiste a dormir donde estabas? Pero que te pasa por que lloras?-Dijo Moony preocupado.

Moony no me merezco tu amistad! Espero que algún día me llegues a perdonar! Lo siento Moony LO SIENTO REALMENTE!-Decía Peter entre lágrimas.

Pero tío que te pasa? Nos preocupas? Donde o con quien pasaste la noche? Eh pillin? –Decía Sirius al recibir un codazo de Remus.

Solo quiero que Moony me llegue a perdonar algún día!-Repetía cada ves que tenia la oportunidad.

Pero Wormtail como te voy a perdonar si no se lo que me hiciste…?-Dijo Moony.

Puedo hablar contigo Remus por favor a solas chicos por favor-Decía mientras los otros dos se retiraban del cuarto.

Moony te eh traicionado de la forma mas cruel pero espero que me entiendas. Mira Lucius es una basura y… me violo anoche por eso no llegue a dormir pero me pidió que no dijera nada y el te quería a ti y yo le dije que no que nunca te haría eso a ti y me dijo que quería saber tu mayor secreto para dejarme en paz y se lo tuve que decir, Lo siento Moony!-Le contaba a Moony su desgracia entre lágrimas.

PERO COMO… LE DIJISTE QUE ERA… UN LICANTROPO…!-furioso Remus.

Remsie lo siento de verdad es que no quería que me volviera a tocar no quería!-intentando hacer entender a moony.

PETER PETTIGREW TE ODIO! COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO, QUE TE OFRECION? DIMELO SINO TE VA A IR PEOR!-Dijo Moony realmente enojado y llorando.

Me ofreció aparte de no volver a tocarme, me prometió respeto de las demás personas.-Dijo avergonzado Peter

QUE RESPETO DE QUE SIRVE EL RESPETO CUANDO NO LO TENDRAS DE TUS AMIGOS? EH?- Moony

En ese momento se abrió la puerta era Sirius realmente asustado por los gritos.

Pero moony que sucede? Por que los gritos? Lobito que pasa por que lloras?- Preguntaba preocupado Sirius.

En el instante que termino de preguntar corrió Remus a los brazos de Sirius a buscar consuelo. Sirius encantado de que su lobito estuviera entre sus brazos pero preocupado por las lágrimas que derramaba.

Remus que sucede? que te pasa?-Volvió a preguntar.

Paddie…vamonos no quiero volver a ver a esa estupida rata…nunca mas.-Rogaba decidido Remus.-Y ahorita en el cuarto te cuento lo que paso.-Sirius acepto y salieron del cuarto pero sin separarse Sirius no lo soltaba pero al ver a James se soltaron los dos tomando un color rojo.

Ya en la sala común estaban dos amigos preocupados.

Que crees que haya pasado entre Peter y mi lobito para que se pusieran así?.-Pregunto Sirius curioso.

Padfoot la verdad no se no me imagino que pudo haber sucedido. Y por que no vas y hablas con el?-Le sugirió James

No la pensó dos veces y Sirius fue al cuarto. Entro en silencio y ahí estaba acostado en la cama pero no exactamente de el si no en la de Sirius. Sirius al observarlo se quedo encantado de la hermosura de su lobo esos ojos dorado que lo mataban. Se dirigió a su cama y abrazo al lobo. Moony se sorprendió pero a la vez le fascino ese abrazo de su amigo.

Sirius que haces aquí?-Pregunto Moony avergonzado, sorprendido.

Que acaso no puedo estar en mi cuarto o en mi cama mas bien?-Pregunto. Mientras Remus decía que si con la cabeza-(Moony me encantas te quiero realmente te quiero) Este… quería preguntarte lo que paso con Peter pero mejor no creo que no es el mejor momento así que tu y yo teníamos una platica pendiente recuerdas?.

Lo recuerdo pero para que quieres saber?-Algo nervioso Moony.

Lobito por que te quiero y yo te ayudare con esa persona (te dejare con esa persona con tal de que seas feliz) Quiero que seas feliz.-Dijo Sirius-Bueno y que tan imposible es?.

Sirius te voy a decir la verdad pero me vas a ver como un extraño.-le decía moony-Esa persona es muy imposible por que esa persona es un… hombre.

Sirius estaba realmente impresionado a la confesión del licántropo. Y Moony se había puesto de todos colores por la vergüenza.

Y quien es esa persona?-Pregunto Sirius curioso y con miedo de saber la verdad.

Sirius es… no perdón pero no te puedes enterar aun..-Le contesto Moony con temor.-Pero ya me siento mejor tu compañía me hace sentirme mucho mejor que tal si bajamos con James?.-Sugirió Lupin. Sirius acepto la propuesta.

Estando abajo vieron a James embobado pero no era con Lily Evans era 3 niñas realmente lindas y aunque Remus y Sirius estuvieran enamorados entre si pero en secreto también se quedaron igual que James. Nunca las habían visto. Los tres se dirigieron hacia ellas realmente encantados.

_Continuara..._


	2. Chicos de intercambio

Hola guapas! Como se llaman por que nunca las había visto por aquí?- Dijo James pícaro.

Hola Guapo jaja! Somos de intercambio venimos del colegio Beauxbatons.-Les respondió una niña alta cabello largo castaño claro, ojos grandes color miel y una sonrisa hermosa.- Y yo soy Kertinha me pueden decir Kerty.

Ooh del Beauxbatons! Que bonito nombre Kertinha, y… sus nombres?-Pregunto pícaro Sirius.

Bueno mi nombre es Violet.-Dijo una niña alta cabello largo negro azulado y ojos azules.-Pero… me pueden decir "V"

Yo soy Artemisa pero me pueden decir Artemis.-Contesto otra de las niñas chiquita cabello hasta los hombros negro y ojos violeta.

Las tres eran hermosas y cada una tenía lo suyo, Artemisa era loca pero muy inteligente y ocurrente, Kertinha era inteligente loca ocurrente y risueña, y Violet era fría por fuera pero cuando la conocías era divertida e inteligente. Las tres eran muy bonitas y se conseguían al hombre que ellas quisieran, tenían muchos admiradores.

Y ustedes son?.-Pregunto Kertinha.

Hola yo soy Remus J. Lupin. El es Sirius Black y el James Potter.- Dijo con una sonrisa y presentando uno por uno.

Y nosotros somos los merodeadores.-Dijo Sirius y James orgullosos.

Nunca habíamos tenido unas Gryffindor tan hermosas (aparte de mi pelirroja) como ustedes pero díganos quieren ir a comer o a conocer Hogwarts?-Pregunto James.

Mmm nos gustaría descansar pero no queremos ir a nuestras recamaras están demasiado aburridas así que vamos a conocer Hogwarts no creen chicas?-Dijo Artemisa.

Siiii! Vamos nos encantaría.-Dijeron a la ves Kerty y Violet.

Snape han llegado tres muchachas y dos muchachos de intercambio, las muchachas son Gryffindor y son hermosas lastima. Pero aun los muchachos no lo sabemos en que casa están. Antes yo quería a Remus Lupin pero no ya no ahora mi blanco son las chavas estas espero que aun no conozcan a los estupidos merodeadores!

Malfoy tu vas a poder conseguir todo lo que te propongas eres guapo y poderoso.-Dijo Snape empezando a abrazarlo.

Ooh mi querido Snape tu siempre tan bueno conmigo.-dijo Malfoy encantado por que Snape le hacia cariñitos.

Malfoy tú no me vas a cambiar por esas tipas nuevas verdad?.-dijo Snape preocupado.

Claro que no Snape tu eres mi hombre y esto es solo para hacerle la vida imposible a los tontos merodeadores que por cierto ya comencé y me salio de lujo.-Dijo Malfoy con maldad.

Pero Lucius que hiciste?-Pregunto curioso Snape.

Lo siento mi niño pero tuve que hacer mió al asqueroso de Peter Pettigrew y aun tengo asco.-Dijo Lucius con una cara asqueada.

QUEEEE! Pero Lucius no podía haber otra opción ya no vas a ser nada mas mió.-Se quejaba Snape.

Nunca seré solamente tuyo.-Dijo convencido Lucius. Dejando callado a Snape y dicho esto salio del cuarto.

Y ustedes tres son los merodeadores nada mas no tienen merodeadoras?-Pregunto Violet.

Somos nosotros tres y….-Recordó Sirius lo que le había sucedido a peter con Moony en realidad no sabia que paso pero era grabe. Voltio a ver a Moony y se le quedó viendo a los ojos.-Y un compañero que se llama Peter pero el no esta aquí en este momento.

Sirius puedo hablar contigo? -Pregunto Moony.

Claro! Con permiso guapas y James. Jaja.- Se despidieron y se fueron un poco lejos de los otros sentándose en una banca.

Sirius! Me enoje con Peter por que… Malfoy lo violo… y para zafarse de el le dijo que yo era un licántropo…y esa fue la razón por la cual me enoje.-Confeso Lupin queriendo llorar y triste.

QUE! VOY A MATAR A PETER PETTIGREW!-Dijo enojadísimo Sirius. Llamando la atención de todos.

Black por dios pero que es este escándalo-Dijo burlón Malfoy.

O pero mira si ya conocieron a las bellas niñas de intercambio.-Dijo mientras las miraba de los pies a la cabeza sin que le faltara un detalle pero era una mirada morbosa.-No puede ser verdad tres niñas de lo mas lindas en Hogwarts pero lamentablemente en Gryffindor.

Déjalas en paz Malfoy-Dijo con voz retadora Sirius.

Pero Sirius-dando un paso enfrente-Hola soy Kertinha la chica del intercambio mucho gusto y tu eres?-Dijo con una mirada coqueta.

Kertinha tenía el don de coquetear.

Hola guapa soy Lucius Malfoy pero a tu amigos no les caigo bien quieres ir a caminar conmigo?-Pregunto Lucius coqueteándole.

Claro que no va a ir Malfoy.-Contesto James

Le pregunte a ella.-Respondió Lucius llevándosela de un brazo.

Que bonita eres Kertinha- Le decía cada que tenia la oportunidad.

Lucius ya basta no me digas eso que tú has de tener a todas las que quieras ya que eres muy guapo.- Kertinha

Lucius la ignoro besándola como si fuera la primera y última ves que la besaba. A Kertinha le encanto el beso pero se distrajo al ver a unos chavos pasar, Lucius se dio cuenta y se separo para decir.

Ellos son los chavos de intercambio!.-Con voz enojada.

Pero… que te dice que los estoy viendo a ellos.-Dijo Kerty con voz miedosa.- Bueno yo me voy con mis amigas creo que han de estar preocupadas.-Dijo dándole un ligero beso en la punta de los labios y saliendo corriendo.

En el cuarto estaban Moony y Paddie en la misma cama PLATICANDO.

Moony…Lobito…Quien es esa persona de la que estas enamorado.-Pregunta Sirius nervioso de escuchar la respuesta.

Paddie…Si te digo te espantas y puedo llegar a perder tu amistad.-Confeso Remus.

Pero mi lobito al menos que sea… NO ME DIGAS QUE ES…MALFOY?...Si es el…?...Solo dime que no lobito te lo ruego.-Le dijo Paddie

Paddie…-Dijo acariciándole el cachete (que por cierto Sirius lo disfruto tanto).- La ultima persona de la que me enamoraría seria el.

Entonces quien es? Vamos mi lobito DIME!.-Le rogó poniendo una cara de perrito chiple que siempre convencía a Sirius.

Ok! Te diré pero antes tu me dices de quien esta enamorado el Don Juan de Hogwarts Sirius Black!-Negociaba Remus.

A pues…Lobito…también…es…de…un hombre…-Se puso de todos los colores. Moony se impresiono demasiado estaba muy impresionado. Y es…-En eso se abrió la puerta.

SIRIUS, SIRIUS!.-Corrió Kertinha hacia el abrazándolo- me beso me beso pero en el beso me distraje a ver a los chicos de intercambio y el me cacho y se dio cuenta y yo lo negué y Salí corriendo.-Moony estaba enfadado ya que por unos segundos se iba a enterar quien era aquella persona.

Kertinha!.-Se oyó el grito.-Que paso, por que tardaste tanto?.-Preguntaron desesperados Violet, James y Artemisa.-Nos preocupamos.

E conocido a la persona que amo…-Decía Kertinha pero la interrumpió un grito de James.

QUEEEE DE MALFOY?-Grito James

NOOO!.-Contesto Kertinha

Entonces?-Preguntaron extrañados todos.

No se no se quien es pero fue amor a primera vista creo que son de los del intercambio.-Dijo Kertinha recordando la cara de aquel apuesto muchacho.


	3. La hora de la verdad

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado los capitulos pasados, gracias a los que me han puesto Reviews y espero que lo sigan haciendo.

* * *

**

**3. La hora de la verdad.**

Todos estaba en el comedor iba a presentar a los que estaban de intercambio, Y escoger en que casa iban a estar. Los Merodeadores estaban sentados junto con Violet, Artemisa y Kerty, que por cierto Lily se las comía con la mirada de los celos. James estaba embobado con Lily. Sirius y Remus se echaban unas que otras miraditas. Malfoy desde su mesa miraba a Kertinha. Y afuera estaban tres chavos de intercambio esperando saber en que casa iban a estar.

Dumbledor pidió atención. Explicando lo de los muchachos de intercambio y hacerlos pasar.

Pasaron tres muchachos muy guapos.

Milo.-Decía el profesor para que pasara con el sombrero. Milo era un chico Alto, sus ojos eran color miel, cabello negro, su carácter era frió pero cuando lo conoces es divertido y es inteligente.

Gryffindor.-Decidió el sombrero

Arkadi.-Hizo pasar al siguiente joven. El era Estatura mediana, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello negro, su carácter era igual al de Milo.

Gryffindor.-Dijo el sombrero

Steve.-Dijo el profesor ya por último. El era Alto, ojos azules entre oscuro y claro, cabello negro azulado su carácter era divertido, carismático, loco, risueño e inteligente.

Y ahora si pueden pasar las mujeres del intercambio para presentarlas ellas quedaron en la casa Gryffindor.-Informo Dumbledor.-Artemisa.-paso al frente.- Kertinha.-Dijo haciéndola pasar.- Y Violet.

Las seis personas del intercambio recibieron su aplauso y fueron a sentarse las mujeres por delante para ir con los merodeadores pero los chicos las siguieron.

La noche se la pasaron platicando conociéndose. Kertinha fue hacia Sirius. Moony sospechaba que ella traía algo con el pero el no lo podía permitir.

Sirius! Puedo hablar contigo a solas?.-Pregunto Kertinha

Claro!.-Respondió este subiendo a la recamara.-Que paso guapa?

Mira Sirius…en este cortito tiempo e visto como ves a Remus y no se esa mirada no es de amigos no es la misma mirada que como ves a James esa mirada tiene…!.-Interrumpió Sirius.

Amor…!.-Dijo avergonzado.

Siiii! Amor y no se, seria buena idea que se lo dijeras no crees? Para que sufrir más?.-Sugirió Kertinha.

CLARO QUE NO! El esta enamorado y yo no podría…-Dijo nervioso.

El te va a corresponder que no lo has visto en su mirada?-Haciéndole entender de la situación.

Sirius se quedo pensando y Kertinha salio del cuarto. Estaba convencido le iba a decir a su lobito que lo amaba. Salio del cuarto hablándole a Remus.

Moony… podrías venir tantito…-Le pidió algo nervioso.

No la pensó dos veces y ya estaba arriba.

Que pasa?-Pregunto

Mmm…tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente lo recuerdas?-Dijo Sirius.

A si me iba a decir de quien estabas enamorado y luego yo te decía y bueno quien es el afortunado?-Dijo Moony divertido y nervioso.

Pues es mmm… ERES TU…ERES TU REMUS J. LUPIN, TU.-Confeso Sirius.

Pero…pero…-No sabia que decir era una sorpresa para el, era su sueño.-Paddie pero es que… yo también, también te amo.

o agarro lentamente de la cara acercándolo a el y dándole un beso en esos labios que le encantaban. Moony estaba realmente emocionado ya que su mayor sueño se le cumplía. Pero cual fue su sorpresa que en ese momento iba entrando todos (James, Violet, Arty, Kerty, Milo, Arkadi y Steve). Todos se quedaron impresionados, Moony y Sirius estaban de todos colores ya que los habían encontrado en el peor momento. Sus amigos hasta los del intercambio estaban felices por ellos.

WOW! Pero Sirius, Moony que es esto no me digan que ya… Amigos!-Dijo James contento mientras salía corriendo a abrazarlos.- Sirius amigo la verdad no me quería dar cuenta pero yo sabia que tu querías algo con mi querido amigo lobito.

Disculpen pero no es por se chismosa pero por que lobito?- Pregunto curiosa Violet.

Este…pues…es que…le digo la verdad Paddie?-Pregunto Moony nervioso.

Moony es tu decisión ellos son nuestros amigos y pues con que no digan nada.-Contesto Sirius.

Claro que no diremos nada.-Contestaron los de intercambio.

Muy bien, es que yo soy un licántropo, un hombre lobo.-Confeso Moony. Todos quedaron asombrados excepto James y Sirius que ya lo sabían.-Y no se preocupen no ago daño a mis amigos y me voy a otro lugar cuando me transformo.

No ósea eso no nos preocupa si no que nos parece…-Dijo Violet.-GENIAL!-Terminaron Kerty y Arty.

Bueno cambiemos de ese tema.-Sugirió James.- Y dime Paddie, Moony, ya son pareja?.

Eh…Pues…no se…-Respondió Moony.

La verdad no pero que bueno que están ustedes aquí para que sean testigos.-Dijo Sirius. Moony se extraño, iba a preguntar lo que significaba lo que acababa de decir pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

Moony.-Pidiendo la atención de su amor.- Yo e estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí, se que e estado con muchas mujeres pero es diferente por que a ti…Te amo…y quiero que… pues quiero pedirte que si… quisieras andar conmigo, te lo digo enfrente de mi casi hermano James y nuestros nuevos amigos para que veas que lo digo enserio.-Moony casi se suelta llorando de la emoción y salio corriendo a abrazar a Sirius.

O Paddie es lo mas lindo que e oído Y claro que si, si quiero, quiero andar contigo, Te amo Paddie te amo.-Dijo feliz Moony. James corrió hacia ellos feliz y lo abrazo y les dijo lo mucho que los quería.

Amigos para mi lo mas importante es que sean felices y les deseo lo mejor los adoro amigos los quiero mucho.- Decía James.

James basta estas un poco melancólico al parecer! Jajaja.-Dijo burlón Sirius. Se soltaron de James. Sirius agarro la cadera de su ahora lobito para darle un apasionado beso.

Todos estaban emocionados, pero eso se tenía que festejarlo iban a hacer una fiesta en el cuarto. Empezaron a cantar y bailar era el turno de que Sirius, el iba a cantar la de "Ven Báilalo".

_Ven, báilalo_

_Ay, ven, báilalo_

_Ven, gózalo_

_Ay, ven, gózalo_

_Que la rumba esta buena_

_Y contigo, morena_

_Pa' Santo Domingo_

_Es que me voy yo._

Agarro a Moony de la cadera, y se puso a bailar pegadito con el mientras cantaba toda la canción, Moony estaba que se moría.

Cuando terminaron de cantar todos se pusieron a platicar, Sirius y Moony no se separaban. Si no se agarraban de la mano se estaban abrazando o si no se daban pequeños besos, eran muy cariñosos entre si. Ya era muy tarde y estaban cansados, si sus nuevos amigos salían se darían cuenta que estaban haciendo una fiesta, así que se quedaron a dormir en el dormitorio de los merodeadores, había 4 camas y eran nueve personas. Sirius y Moony en una cama, Steve y Kerty en otra, Arty y Violet en otra, James solo y Milo y Arkadi en el suelo.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Espera que les haya gustado, y pues opinen sobre que quieren que suceda mas adenlante.**


	4. Aclaracion Leanlo

**Que onda!**

**Bueno espero que les este gustando mi fic, se que e agregado a varios personajes pero van a desaparecer cuatro, es mi primer fic y se que puedo tener varios errores pero es que me pongo nerviosa. Lo de Peter todavía no termina, lo de que Malfoy lo violo no se va a quedar así, solo quería hacer la aclaración.**

**Gracias!**

**Atentamente.**

**Andromter. XD**


	5. Capitulo 4: conociendose

**Hola!**

**Bueno como ya les comente pronto voy a eliminar a 4 de los personajes nuevo, en este capitulo hable mucho de ellos pero ya en los proximos ya no hablare tanto.**

**Dejenme Reviews por favor. Gracias.**

* * *

**4. Conociendose.**

A la mañana siguiente Sirius se despertó y sintió algo entre sus brazos, sonrió ya que lo tenia a el a su lobito ya era de el solo de el. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio esos ojos dorados, Moony lo observaba desde hace rato.

Buenos días amor.-Saludo tiernamente Moony a Sirius dándole un ligero beso en los labios. Pero para Sirius no era suficiente ese beso.

Buenos días lobito.-Respondió dándole un beso con mas intensidad pero aun así cariñoso.

Ya nos tenemos que levantar si no llegamos tarde a pociones.-Sugirió Lupin.

No lobito.-Dijo Sirius con una cara de puchero.- No me quiero separar de ti.- Le dio un beso.

Paddie tenemos que ir a desayunar y luego a pociones vamos levántate.-Rogó Moony.

Mmm…un ratito mas pero si quieres ve y despierta a los demás.-Dijo Sirius cuando lo iba a soltar se arrepintió.- Bueno mejor desde aquí despiértalos jeje.-Dijo Sirius burlón.

Entraron al comedor para desayunar, iban los 9 amigos juntos, Sirius y Moony iban agarrados de la mano, Kerty iba platicando con Steve, James con Arty y Arkadi y Violet con Milo. Las fans de Sirius y también de Moony se quedaron impresionadas por aquel momento en que entraron hubieron varios desmayos y muchas lloraron cuando Sirius le planto un beso a Moony enfrente de todos. Todo iba bien hasta que…

Mira no más quien lo diría Sirius Black con Remus Lupin la pareja ideal no? Ya los quiero ver dentro de pocos todos desechos.-Se escucho que decía Malfoy.

Que quieres Malfoy?-Pregunto Sirius empezando a enojarse.

De ustedes nada vengo a saludar a mi niña que veo que esta con buena compañía.-Mirando a Kerty.

O Malfoy… lo siento…te presento a Steve es uno de los chicos de intercambio es muy buen amigo.-Dijo nerviosa Kerty. Malfoy solo lo miro y se voltio a ve a Kerty.

Kerty podemos hablar?.- Pregunto Malfoy.

Claro pero ahorita voy a desayuna y después me voy a pociones, si quieres cuando se termine nos vemos pero donde?.- Respondió Kerty.

Si nos vemos en el bosque te parece?- Sugirió Malfoy. Mientras todos escuchaban chismosos.

Si me parece bien espero no perderme jaja.-Dijo Kerty.

No te perderás.- Dijo Malfoy dando media vuelta yéndose a su mesa.

James corrió hacia ella junto con Steve.- Que te pasa Kerty como puedes andar con esa serpiente.- Dijo James.- Mientras no se puedes tener a gente mejor como Steve o no se.- Sugirió James.

Eh! A mi por que me metes?-Dijo entupidamente Steve. Intentando ocultar lo que sentía por ella dejándola desilusionada.

Ok basta déjenla! Es su decisión que nosotros no podemos criticar.- Defendió Moony a Kerty.

Se que les cae mal pero yo lo…-Dijo Kerty.

Quieres?-Pregunto desilusionado Steve. Esperando un no como respuesta y fue lo que recibían.

No, me gusta pero no e llegado a quererlo a el no.- Respondió Kerty dándole una indirecta a Steve que el no logro entender.- Bueno ya no tengo hambre voy adelantándome a pociones.

En pociones.

Bueno para los nuevos yo soy el profesor Slughorn su maestro de pociones.- Se presentaba Slughorn.

Tuvieron que volver a acomodar a algunos. Y quedaron sentados de la siguiente manera:

Sirius y Moony. Kertinha y Steve.

Violet y Milo. Lily y Arkadi.

James y Artemisa.

Violet y Milo se estaban volviendo MUY buenos amigos! Y en un momento ellos se empezaron a pegar por esta cotorreando, e hicieron enojar a Slughorn.

Gryffindor 10 puntos menos.- Enojado.- Y van a limpiar los trofeos terminando la clase.

En la sala de los trofeos estaban Violet y Milo limpiando los trofeos, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, no platicaban, hasta que Milo empezó a sacarle platica.

Oye y tienes novio o te gusta alguien?-Pregunto curioso.

Novio no tengo y si me gusta alguien!.-Respondió Violet.

Y se puede saber quien es?-Fue la siguiente pregunta de Milo.

Eh si pero ahorita no es el momento ya te enteraras!.- Le dijo V.- Y tu tienes novia o te gusta alguien?

No tengo novia, si me gusta alguien y también pronto te enteraras.-Contesto Milo.

Por lo pronto en el bosque Kerty iba buscando a Malfoy y no lo encontraba por ningún lado, cayo rendida y se sentó en una piedra, en ese momento llega Malfoy.

Te dije que no te perderías! Lo recuerdas?-Comento Malfoy

Oh! Malfoy.-Dijo Kerty parándose a abrazarlo que Malfoy no lo acepto.- Pensé que no vendrías! Pero por que no me dejaste abrazarte.

No te hagas la niña estupida conmigo! Que se muy bien que te traes algo entre manos! Que pasa contigo y con Steve el de intercambio? Pregunto Malfoy convencido.

Amor no pasa nada solo somos buenos amigos y no llevamos muy bien.-Dijo Kerty convencida de lo que decía.

Mira mocosa.-Grito aventándola.- Conmigo no juegas…-Fue distraído por una voz.

Y a ella no la tocas entendiste Lucius?- Defendiendo a Kerty. Era una sombra alta cabello corto, se veía cuadrado. Por un momento Kerty no lo pudo creer pero era verdad era el era…STEVE.

Steve aléjate de nosotros has entendido.-Amenazo Malfoy.

Mira lo que hayas hecho con mi familia no lo aras conmigo y no te tienes que vengar dañando a las personas que quiero.- Decía Steve. Kerty no entendía nada, pero de un momento a otro desapareció Malfoy, y Kerty salio corriendo a los brazos de Steve.

Steve gracias por venir pero como sabias que estábamos aquí?.- Pregunto Kerty.

Kerty no te iba a dejar sola con el entupido de Malfoy, así que preferí seguirte era por tu seguridad.-Respondió Steve.

Gracias pero tu no debiste haberme seguido, yo se lo que hago pero bueno hay que olvidarlo.-Sugirió Kerty.

En un momento de risa Steve se le quedo mirando a Kerty y ella se puso roja.

Que pasa? traigo algo?- Pregunto Kerty extrañada.

No lo que pasa es que eres tan linda.- Dijo Steve dándole un beso muy apasionada.

Violet y Milo cuando acabaron de limpiar los trofeos ya no podían parar de hablar. Se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor y en el sillón aun lado de la chimenea se pusieron a platicar no paraban de hablar. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo. Violet estaba sintiendo algo muy fuerte por Milo, lo único que quería es que fuera para el solo para el y no lo pudo evitar y lo beso, el beso fue largo, pero se interrumpió al abrir una puerta era la del cuarto de los merodeadores Sirius iba corriendo tras de Moony.

Pero Moony por que no entiendes que yo si te quiero?- Le grito Sirius.

Es que Sirius que crees que siento yo, eres un don Juan, y puede… que solo estés jugando conmigo…NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!.-Decía Moony mientras se le corrían una que otra lagrima por la mejilla.

QUE DIABLOS… NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE TE AMO!.-Apunto de llorar.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado, dejenme Reviews y opinen gracias!**


	6. Abriendo los ojos

-Es que Sirius…Yo te amo y no puedo permitir que juegues conmigo y mis sentimientos.-Contesto Moony bajando la mirada.

-Lobito…Yo te amo…No es ningún juego y si lo fuera no crees que hubiera buscado a otra persona…Para que perder nuestra amistad?.-Decía Sirius haciendo entender que lo amaba, Moony no aguanto mas y salio corriendo hacia los brazos de Sirius. Minutos después se sentaron con Kerty y Steve.

-Sirius se supone que Peter es de los merodeadores, o acaso me equivoco?.-Pregunto Violet con curiosidad. Sirius a punto de contestar fue interrumpido por Remus.

-Si era o es la verdad no se, pero nos hemos separado por que el revelo mi secreto…-Moony se quedo pensando y voltio a ver a Sirius. Oh Sirius! Pero que hemos hecho.-Jalándolo del brazo haciéndolo subir al cuarto.

Ya arriba…

-Prongs! Prongs despierta!.- insistía Moony.

-Que te pasa lobito histérico.-Dijo prongs medio dormido.

-Es que… que hemos hecho con Peter, se supone que es nuestro amigo…-Decía Moony.

-EL TE TRAICIONO!-Grito Sirius.

-No le quedaba de otra, Malfoy…LO VIOLO!.-Dijo. Todos se quedaron callados pensando en su error.

-Bueno y que vamos a hacer?-Pregunto Sirius.-Nunca tomamos en cuenta eso, solo pensamos en que revelo tu secreto.

-Bueno primero tengo que hablar yo con el.-Comento Moony.- Y ustedes irán con Lucius.

-Para que con Malfoy?-Preguntaron.

-Acaso van a dejar que una serpiente toque a algún Merodeador!.-Respondió Moony.

-CLARO QUE NO!.-Contesto orgulloso Sirius.

-Entonces que esperamos comencemos bueno aunque me gustaría que fuéramos todos juntos antes con Peter, vale?-Sugirió Moony.-El es nuestro amigo y debe saber que estamos con el.

Tras una larga búsqueda en Hogwarts aun no encontraban a Peter, decidieron ir a buscarlo al bosque, era en la tarde y todavía se alcanzaba a ver, no habían desayunado ni comido, un momento de silencio se alcanzo a escuchar un grito a lo lejos. Los chicos salieron corriendo para ver quien era, se escondieron tras un árbol y vieron ahí a Malfoy amenazando a alguien pero no alcanzaban a distinguir quien era hasta que James alcanzo a ver quien era.

-Peter…-Dijo entre dientes James al verlo.

No la pensaron dos veces y salieron del atrás del árbol para defender a su amigo.

-Déjalo en paz Malfoy.- Dijeron con dureza los amigos.

-Pero miren no más, el Licántropo y sus amigos.-Dijo cruelmente Lucius.

-CALLATE MALFOY.- Grito Sirius dándole un golpe en la cara.

-Pero…Moony, Padfoot, Prongs… que hacen aquí ustedes me odian lo recuerdan?-Decía Wormtail impresionado.

-Wormtail después hablaremos de eso ok por lo pronto tenemos que darle una lección a Malfoy.- Decía Moony mientras le daba un leve golpe a diferencia de Sirius y James.

-Déjenme en paz, malditos, le diré a todo Hogwarts el gran secreto de su querido amigo.-Amenazo Malfoy.

-Tú no dirás nada, entendido.-Dijo Sirius dando todos media vuelta de regreso a Hogwarts.

En la sala común estaban sentados Lily, Arkady, Arty y James.

-Arty…estoy aburrido te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade?.-Pregunto James.

-Si vamos, gustas ir Arkady?-Pregunto Arty con una sonrisa.

-Eh…pues…te gustaría ir Lily?-Pregunto Arkady confundido.

-Le tienes que pedir permiso acaso?-Dijo Arty algo molesta.

-Pues no…pero…es que…Les puede decir Lily.-pregunto nervioso Arkady.

-Pues mejor yo les digo.- Dijo Lily.- Es que…Arkady y yo…andamos.

James y Arty casi se mueren al escuchar eso.

-A si, que bueno, los felicito.- Dijo Arty a punto de soltarse a llorar.

-Si felicidades.- Dijo James no muy convencido.

-Ya no tengo ánimos de ir a Hogsmeade.-Dijo Arty.

-Bueno entonces que tal si vamos a cenar algo, creo que en el comedor están Moony, Paddie y Wormtail. Te parece bien.- Sugirió James a Arty.

-Si.- Escuchando esto salieron de la sala común sin decir una palabra más.


	7. Siempre amigos

**Espero que les y dejen Reviews.**

**Bueno este fic se lo dedico a mis queridas amigas Paola y Marcelaque las quiero muchisimo BF4E. Nunca lo olviden.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

-Mira wormtail, se que me enoje contigo pero en lo único que pensé fue en que Lucius sabia mi secreto y no puse atención en que te violo.- Explicaba Moony.

-Somos amigos y siempre estaremos juntos y lo sabes…y siempre estaremos ahí cuando lo necesites como hoy.-Dijo Sirius tomando la mano de su lobito.

-Gracias amigos! Pero ustedes que…los veo muy tomaditos de la mano.-Dijo Peter con una cara picara.

-Pues…Nos amamos que podemos hacer jaja!.- Dijo Moony con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y poniéndose algo sonrojado.

-LO SABIAS.- Grito Peter.

-Que sabias Peter?-Pregunto James en cuanto llego.

-Pues que estos dos iban a llegar a tener algo.-Dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

-La mayoría lo sabia, menos ellos, jaja!-Dijo James.

-A leguas se notaba el amor que tenían entre si, Sirius por sus celos y Moony por que se le notaba.-Termino Peter.

-Tan obvios éramos?-Pregunto Sirius tomando un color rojo raro en el.

-Jaja! Pues que te diré hermanito era obvios a morir!-Contesto James burlón.

-Arty por que tan seria?-Pregunto Moony aparte de que le preocupaba también para cambiar de tema.

-Mande?-Pregunto Arty.- A no por nada pensaba en…(Arkady) mi familia solamente.-Dijo mintiendo.

-Bueno! Pero segura que estas bien?-Volvió a preguntar Moony.

-Si gracias.-Dijo intentando sonreír.

-Arty…puedo hablar contigo.-Le pregunto James levantándose.

-Si.-Dicho esto fueron a una columna que se encontraba cerca.

-Mira Arty se que hemos quedado impresionados con la noticia de Lily y Arkady, pero no crees que como ellos nosotros deberíamos hacer nuestra vida?.-Dijo James.

-Pues seria buena idea pero pues tu si tienes a miles de mujeres atrás de ti.-Dijo Arty bajando la mirada.- Y yo no tengo a nadie.

-Me tienes a mi…Arty te gustaría andar conmigo?.-Dijo James tomando la mano de Arty.

-Pero…James…tu amas a Lily…no lo se.-Decía Arty nerviosa pero emocionada y a la ves triste.

-Arty la verdad te quiero y realmente quiero que seas mi novia.-Le decía James.

-Bueno… este… si quiero.-Se decidió Arty.

-Te prometo que te haré feliz.-Le prometió James.-Y ahora vamos con nuestros amigos a darles la noticia.

-Eits!…Arty y yo andamos.-Todos lo tomaron por sorpresa pero se emocionaron por sus amigos.

-Que bueno! .-Dijo Peter.- Bueno Arty yo soy Peter mucho gusto y a mi me dicen Wormtail.-Dijo Peter

-A si no los habíamos presentado.- Dijo Sirius.-Que les pareces si nos vamos ya?.

-Si vamonos amor.-Dijo Moony tomando a Sirius del brazo dándole un ligero beso y jalándolo hacia la puerta, y los demás los siguieron.

* * *

Al entrar a la sala común se encontraron con una escena no muy agradable para James y Artemisa, ya que Lily y Arkady se daban un apasionado beso, que fue interrumpido cuando entraron los merodeadores.

-Perdón, ustedes sigan en lo suyo.- Dijo James subiendo todos al cuarto y Arty yendo al suyo.

_Ya en el cuarto..._

-James andas con Artemisa por que Lily anda con Arkady?.-Pregunto Sirius serio.

-Poro a que lo dices Sirius? Pero…Claro que Nooo! Como se te puede ocurrir tal estupidez.-Dijo James.

-Por que tu amas a Lily y no creo que de la noche a la mañana e guste otra.-Dijo Sirius mientras James se ponía la pijama, y Moony y Peter solo miraban.

-Sirius tengo derecho querer a otra persona.-Dijo James acostándose.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- Contestaron los tres. James y Peter terminaron dormidos no en menos de 5 segundos.

-Sirius no crees que no era el momento para decir tal comentario.- Dijo Moony.

-Moony…-Dijo Sirius abrazándolo y acostándolo en su pecho.

-Es que se me hace muy injusto que lastime a Artemisa solo por olvidarse que Lily no es de el.

* * *

-Arty…que te pasa?- Pregunto Violet.

-Te he notado extraña.-Termino Kerty.

-No nada solamente que ando con James.-Dijo Arty intentando sonreír.

-Pero…?-Dijo Kerty.

-Creo que amo a Arkady.-Dijo Arty.- Pero también a James, realmente estoy confundidísima.

-Arty…Es que yo se que tu lograras querer a James.-Dijo Violet apoyando a Arty.

-Gracias amigas! Y bueno díganme que paso entre ustedes y su respectivas parejas.-Pregunto Arty.- Como te fue con Malfoy?.

-Bueno pues…-Le contó todo lo que le sucedió.

-Rara manera de enamorarse tu y Steve jaja, Y tu V que paso con Milo.-Pregunto Arty.

-Pues creo que ya somos algo.-Dijo V con una sonrisa y les contó todo lo que paso.

-Pues que bien ya las tres tenemos pareja, no es genial.-Dijo animada Kerty.

-Siii!.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Arty y V.

-Princesa(V), Reyna(Arty),Nunca lo olviden las quiero mucho y siempre estaré ahí siempre cuando me necesiten.-Dijo Kerty a sus amigas mientras las abrazaba.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado. No olviden dejar Reviews, besos.**

**Este fic fue dedicado a mis mejores amigas LAS KIERO MUCHO mis niñas.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola!**

**Estoy aqui de nuevo, quiero agradecerle a Helen Black Potter por su apoyo y en el capitulo pasado al final les dice _reyna y princesa_ por que asi es como les dice de cariño a sus amigos.**

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, dejen reviews por favor.**

**Gracias**

**At. Andromter.**

* * *

Al día siguiente todos iban a desayunar era una linda escena ya que todos iban en parejas. 

-Vaya pero si ya todos tienen su pareja.-Dijo Malfoy.

-Que quieres Lucius?-Pregunto Kerty con todo el valor.

-Déjame recordarte que tú y yo aun no terminamos…-Decía pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

-Y nunca empezó esto te recuerdo.-Respondió Kerty dejándolo ahí parado.

-Esto no se quedara así, entiéndanlo.-Dijo Malfoy amenizándolos mientras los otros iban a su mesa.

En cuanto se sentaron llego una lechuza, iba hacia Kerty. Era una carta la abrió y comenzó a leer, y no pudo evitar que se le saliera una lágrima.

-Que pasa Amor?.-Pregunto Steve.

-Mi mamá esta grave y tengo que irme con ella.- Dijo Kerty con un nudo en la garganta.

Pero como, no mi niña me vas a abandonar aquí?.-Le decía Steve.

Pues no se podrías irte conmigo, pero es mucho pedir.-Dijo Kerty dando una idea.

Kerty yo si me voy contigo creo que seria lo mejor.-Dijo Violet.

Y pues yo también si tu te vas.- Dijo Milo.

Kerty sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para todo así que si necesitas que nos vayamos contigo.-Dijo Arty.

Gracias Ar pero será mejor que tu te quedes, con V, Milo y Steve me basta jaja!.- Dijo Kerty.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Malfoy, por que estas tan enojado?.-Le pregunto Snape.

-Los malditos merodeadores y sus estupidos amigos han jugado conmigo, pero esto no se va a quedar así les daré donde mas les duelo si con lo de Peter no les basto.-Dijo Malfoy bastante enojado.

-Malfoy aun me amas?.-Pregunto con un tono triste Snape.

-No lo se Snape he estado demasiado confundido estos días.- Dijo Malfoy.

-A ok te entiendo.-Dijo Snape con la mirada abajo.

-Snape, tenemos 6 problemas mas sabes que es eso, así que no te hagas el sufrido, ok?-Dijo Malfoy.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación.-Dijo Snape enfadado.

-Sabes bien que mi futuro es destruir a los merodeadores y no estar con un niño entupido como tu si puedo tener a muchas mujeres o a…-Dijo Malfoy.

-A quien… eh a quien contesta.-Le dijo ya bastante enfadado Snape.

-A…Remus…Lupin.-Dijo Malfoy lentamente.

-JAJAJAJA acaso es broma…Lupin ama a Black y tu no eres nada para el, nunca lo serás…-Dijo Snape recibiendo un golpe de Lucius.

-NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO ESTUPIDO EL ME QUIERE Y VA A SER MIO…-Dijo Lucius realmente enfadado saliendo del cuarto de donde se encontraban.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Profesor…-Decía Kerty a el profesor Dumbledor.- Mi mamá esta muy grave y necesito ir a verla pero 3 de mis amigos me quieren acompañar y no me quieren dejar sola.

-Mira señorita Lysol, yo no puedo permitir que sus compañeros salgan solo usted, pero…puedo hacer una excepción por que se el lazo de amistan entre ustedes.-Dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa.

-Gracias! Gracias profesor!- Dijo Kerty corriendo a abrazar a Dumbledor.

-No me lo agradezca pero tenemos que hacer esto lo mas discreto posibles, los padres deben de saberlo.-Dijo Dumbledor.

-CLARO PROFERSOR!.-Dijo Kerty mientras salía corriendo de la oficina.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Moony falta una semana para la luna llena y esta ves no te e visto tan irritado.- Dijo Sirius.

-Es que esta luna llena será diferente, te tengo a ti y no especialmente como amigos sino como novio, y tengo a 6 nuevos amigos.-Dijo Moony.

-Los voy a extrañar.-Dijo Sirius.

-Y nosotros a ustedes.-Dijeron Violet y Kerty acababan de entrar.

- V, eres una gran persona y esperemos que nunca cambies.-Dijo Moony.

-Y guapa…-Dijo Sirius recibiendo un codazo de Remus y soltándose todos a reír.-Bueno y que podemos decirte a ti Kerty, eres una persona muy especial, carismática y muy especial para nosotros dos ya que gracias a ti nosotros estamos juntos.

-Y se lo merecen.-Dijo Kerty.

-Gracias, pero no hay palabras que puedan expresar los que sentimos.- Dijo Sirius. Mientras a V y Kerty se les salían unas que otras lágrimas.

-Kerty, V, son una de únicas mejores personas que existen en esta escuela, y realmente espero que las volvamos a ver, si hacemos algo en navidad les mandamos una invitación, vale?-Dijo Moony.

-Pero bueno, nosotros ya nos estamos despidiendo y aun no sabemos cuando se van!.-Dijo Sirius.

-Tenemos planeado irnos mañana antes de que todos se despierten.- Dijo Violet.

-Bueno pues que tal si les hacemos una ligera fiesta como la de la ves pasada?-Pregunto Sirius.

-Buena idea.-Dijo Moony.- Ahora entiendo por que me enamore de ti.-Dijo dándole un apasionado beso.

-Claro.-Dijo Sirius.

-Bueno entonces vénganse en la noche a nuestro cuarto y le dicen a Milo y Steve, vale?.Dijo Moony.

-Vale. Dijeron las dos saliendo de la biblioteca.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En los pasillos se toparon Sirius y Moony con Snape.

-Ten más cuidado estupido…-Dijo Black a Snape.

-Lo siento…-Dijo Snape algo pálido.

-Snape te sientes bien?-Pregunto Moony al notar su estado.

-No Lupin…necesito hablar contigo, a solas.-Dijo Snape volteando a ver a Sirius para que se retirara.

-Oh no! Ni lo sueñes no me muevo de aquí.-Dijo Sirius.

-Amor por favor déjanos unos segundos.-Pidió Moony.

-No te voy a dejar con una serpiente.-Dijo Sirius.

-No le haré daño…es urgente…Al Diablo ENTIENDE POR FAVOR…UR-GEN-TE.-Dijo Snape.

-Sirius un minuto, aparte yo se cuidarme recuerda, horita ando de mírame y no me toques.-Dijo Remus y Sirius ya no dijo nada y se fue unos metro alejados de ellos.

-Mira Lupin…Malfoy esta haciendo todo para que ustedes se separen y quiere robar tu corazón, pero tu amas a Sirius verdad?.Dijo Snape.

-Snape tu no eres así eres una serpiente y estas en contra mia lo recuerdas, por que lo haces?-Pregunto Moony.

-Remus esto es secreto pero yo amo a…-Dijo Snape pero fue interrumpido.

-De quien mi querido amigo Snape.-Dijo Malfoy.

-De…de…-No podía no hablar de los nervios que le hiciera algo.

-DE QUIEN SNAPE?-Grito Moony.

-De…LUCIUS.-Contesto Snape. Todos se quedaron impresionados por la confesión excepto Lucius ya que el lo sabia.

-Ay amigo mió de cual te has de haber fumado.-Dijo Malfoy llevándoselo.

-Lo sabia Snape se traía algo con Lucius.- Dijo Sirius acercándose mas a su lobito abrazándolo y robándole un apasionado beso que fue interrumpido.

-SIRI COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A ALGUIEN COMO EL, MIENTRAS PUEDES TENER UNOS LABIOS COMO LOS MIOS!-Se oyó los gritos de una mujer. Era no mas alta que Sirius, pelo rojo oscuro, ojos negros azulados, con un arete en la nariz, era muy atractiva pero lo que tiene de guapa lo tenia de estupida y pedante. Era de las más sangronas de Hogwarts.

-Por Dios Lizzie acaso no me puedes dejar en paz, el es mi novio quieras o no? Entendiste Lizzie?-Le dijo Sirius.

-Mira Lupin solo te advierto que esto no se quedara así yo soy de las mujeres mas bellas de Hogwarts y no permitiré que un tonto me lo quiete! Captaste?-Dijo Lizzie.

-Y el uno de los mas guapos de Hogwarts y te gana fácilmente el no es un…-Decía Sirius pero lo detuvo Moony.

-Un que…?-Pregunto Lizzie.

-Un regalado como otras…-Dijo James que acababa de llegar.-Supéralo Elizabeth entiende que entre tu y Sirius solo fue una aventura, y el NO TE QUIERE, el ama a…-Decía James.

-A Remus Jonh Lupin.-Dijo Sirius.

-Entendiste? Ellos son mis amigos y ni tu ni nadie ni nada los podrá separar por que se AMAN.-Termino Pete.

-NO, SIRI ES MIO Y SOLO ME AMA A MI ENTIENDANLO.-Dijo Lizzie llorando mientras salía corriendo.

-Que chica!-Dijo James mientras todos se reían.

-Bueno, como Kerty y V se van queríamos hacer una fiesta en el cuarto, así que vamos a arreglarnos, vale?-Dijo Moony.

-Si vamonos.-Dijo Sirius y dicho esto todos se dirigían al cuarto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Que te piensas poner?-Pregunto Kerty a V.

-Mmm…pues no se quizá mi vestido morado.-Dijo Violet.

-Yo me pondré mi vestido rosa.-Dijo Kerty.

-Yo mi vestido rojo.-Dijo Arty.

-Muy bien hay que apurarnos si no llegaremos tarde, jaja.-Decía Kerty.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado, dejen reviews y espero que sigan leyendo mi fic.**

**Atte. Andromter.**


	9. La despedia

-Me pido primero el baño.-Dijo Moony como que advirtiendo.  
-Si mi lobito primero y yo después.-Dijo Sirius.

-Por que no se bañan juntos?-Sugirió James.

-No.-Dijo Remus tomando un color rojo.

-Bueno pero no te sulfures no te sulfures.-Dijo James.

En el cuarto…

Ya se había metido a bañar Remus, Peter estaba acostado descansando y Sirius y James platicaban.

-Sirius creo que Remus se molesto por lo que dije de que se bañaran juntos no crees?-Decía James.

-No lo se, no se si fue que se puso molesto o se avergonzó.-Dijo Sirius.

-Pero el sabe que lo dije por que pues ustedes no han tu sabes…-Dijo James.

-No hemos que, James?-Pregunto Moony que iba saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura.

-Pues que si no han…-Dijo James.

-Que si no hemos tenido relaciones.-Dijo Sirius.

-JAMES…!-Grito Moony poniéndose de todos colores.-Como se te ocurre preguntar eso… es de nuestra intimidad y cuanto a ti Sirius Black le hubieras contestado con mucho orgullo no?

-Si hubiera sido una mujer le hubiera dicho, pero… como eres tu también le hubiera dicho pero ya mucho después para que se quedara con la duda.-Dicho esto le dio Moony un codazo fingiendo enojarse, pero no pudo, la cara de Sirius era TAN LINDA!. Y se perdieron los dos en un dulce y apasionado beso.

-Oh! El amor, entiendo que se aman pero Sirius… METETE A BAÑAR!.-Le grito Peter. Y todos se empezaron a reír.

Ya estaban todos vestidos:

Sirius estaba con un pantalón negro pegado, camisa blanca y zapatos blancos.(CUERO jaja)

Moony traía un pantalón negro no muy pegado, camisa beige que se combinaba muy bien con sus ojos dorados y su cabello, y zapatos negros.

Peter con un pantalón beige acampanado, camisa azul y zapatos azules.

James con un pantalón blanco pegado, camisa negra y zapatos blancos.

Milo iba con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera roja.

Steve iba con un pantalón negro y una camisa roja, muy sexy (jeje).

Arkady traía un pantalón café y una camisa beige.

Ya estaban todos los hombres en el cuarto solo faltaban las mujeres. Pero en ese momento llegaron.

-Hola!.-Dijo Arty. Corriendo a abrazar a James y el la recibió en sus brazos con un beso muy apasionado.

-Bebe!.-Le dijo Lily (que también fue invitada) a Arkady. Mientras James y Arty no los miraban muy felices que digamos.

-Bueno ya que todos estamos con nuestras respectivas parejas quisiera decir unas palabras.-Dijo Moony.

-Claro amor! Pero después comienza la fiesta eh!.-Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de pícaro.

-Muy bien… Kerty y V se que ya les dijimos mucho royo pero solo a ustedes ahora quisiera enfrente de mis amigos, bueno quiero decirles que son unas personas muy especiales tu Kerty con tus risas nos alegrabas los días pero tu también V con tus buenas ideas para hacerles bromas a Snape y a Lucius las dos son muy divertidas.-Dijo Moony.-Bueno y ustedes Milo y Steve jeje son los tipos mas locos que conozco aparte de mi niño, Peter y James y saben que siempre estaremos aquí con los brazos abiertos.

-Muchas gracias por todo.-Dijo Kerty.-Les pido que cuiden a mi Arty.

-Kerty y V.-Pidió atención de ellas Arty.-Podemos hablar.

Las tres salieron a la sala común. Ya estando ahí…

-Que paso Arty?.-Pregunto Kerty.

-Amigas las voy a extrañar que voy a hacer sin ustedes.-Dijo Arty mientras se le salía una que otra lagrima.-No se que voy a hacer sin ustedes voy a estar muy sola en el cuarto.

-Arty no te preocupes yo se que encontraras a otras amigas.-Dijo V.-

-Y por estar sola en el cuarto no te preocupes por que no creo que James te deje sola. Jaja!.Dijo Kerty burlona.

-Jaja! Pero me hará falta una amiga o dos jeje con quien hable.-Dijo Artemisa.

-Mira Arty yo se que tu encontraras a una amiga.-Dijo Violet.

-Y aparte en navidad nos vamos a ver.-Termino Kerty.

-Ok pero prométanme que siempre seremos nosotras tres las mejores amigas.-Pidió Arty.

-Lo prometemos Arty nunca te cambiaremos.-Dijeron en unisón. Se oyó abrir una puerta.

-Por merlín Tías que esperan ya queremos que empiece la fiesta!.-Dijo Sirius.

-Tranquilo Sirius sabemos que quieres bailar pegadito con Remus pero no nos apures.-Dijo Violet. Sirius cerro la puerta.

-Las quiero.-Dijo Kerty mientras se abrazaban las tres. Cuando termino el abrazo subieron. La música ya había empezado. Ya había una pareja bailando Sirius y Remus que por cierto estaban súper pegados.

James agarro a Arty y comenzaron a bailar. Todas las parejas igual excepto Peter ya que no tenía pareja.

Tiempo después…

-Ya nos tenemos que ir a dormir sino mañana no nos despertamos y no nos vamos a la hora que nos dijo el director.-Dijo Kerty.

-Si tienes razón amor.-Le dijo Steve.- Que te pareces si nos vamos a dormir, puedo dormir contigo? Solo dormir.

-Sip vamos.-Dijo Kerty despidiéndose ella y Steve.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo Steve mientras salían del cuarto.

-Bueno nosotros también nos vamos.-Dijo V agarrando de la mano a Milo.

-Bueno en la mañana nos vemos para despedirnos vale?.-Dijo James.

-Vale Tío.-Le contesto V.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Dijo James.- Arty te quedas conmigo, me da miedo la oscuridad.-Le dijo James con una cara chiple.

-Claro! Jeje me quedaría pero aquí están contigo tus amigos.-Dijo Arty con una sonrisa picara.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo…-Dijo James.

-Y yo con mis amigas que mañana se van, o al menos de que te vengas a mi cuarto.-Sugirió Arty, no tardo ni un segundo y James ya se estaba yendo al cuarto de estas.

-Alto!.-Dijo Lily.-Lo siento pero los hombres no pueden dormir con las mujeres.

-No sea aguafiestas Lily.-Le dijo Sirius.

-Lupin tu sabes que los hombre no pueden dormir con las mujeres y viceversa.-Dijo Lily.

-Lo siento pero Evans tiene razón, somos prefectos y no podemos permitir eso.-Dijo Moony algo triste.

-Por dios Evans, por que no le dijiste nada a Kerty y a Steve, que acaso estas celosa?.-Le pregunto James, mientras Arty y Arkady tomaban una apariencia enfadada.

-CLARO QUE NO! SOLO A TI SE TE PUEDE OCURRIR TAL TONTERIA!.- Dijo enfadada Lily.

-Bueno mejor me voy a dormir.-Dijo Arty despidiéndose.-Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches mi niña.-Le dijo James dándole un largo y apasionado beso.

-Bueno yo también me voy.-Dijo Arkady despidiéndose de Lily y saliendo apresurado.

-Buenas noches!.-Dijo Lily aun enfadada también saliendo del cuarto.

-Wow! Que noche.-Dijo Pete acostándose para dormir.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo James bastante serio.

-Buenas noches, Moony duerme conmigo?-Le pregunto Sirius.

-Paddie, si ya sabes que si para que preguntas.-Le contesto Moony. Mientras todos se acostaban y todos cayeron dormidos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la sala común:

-Que esperan las chicas para bajar?-Decía Steve a sus amigos.

-Tranquilo así son ellas tardan horas y siempre las tienes que esperar, pero vale la pena.-Dijo Sirius.

-Vaya Sirius pero si ya las conoces a la perfección.-Dijo Moony con una cara triste y dándole un codazo.

-Si las conozco muy bien pero ellas no son especiales como otra persona.-Dijo Sirius.

-Y de que persona hablas?-Dijo Moony.

-Pues de quien más lobito tonto, de ti.-Le dijo Sirius dándole un corto beso de piquito.

-Bueno bueno pero que mañana tan amorosa.-Dijo Kerty mientras baja con su baúl.

-Buenos días!.-Le dijo Steve mientras iba a ayudarle con su baúl.

-Bueno creo que ya nos vamos no?.-Dijo Kerty.

-Pues si! Pero…falta Violet.-Dijo Milo.

-Me hablaban?.-Dijo Violet

-Es que solo faltabas tu princesa.-Le dijo Milo.

-A bueno entonces nos despedimos aquí por que nosotros nos tenemos que ir a la oficina de Dumbledore.-Dijo Kerty.

-Bueno amigas las quiero muchísimo prométanme que en Navidad nos veremos!.-Dijo Artemisa.

-Ay Arty! Claro que nos veremos! Tu quieres que te prometamos todo.-Le dijo V.

-James puedo hablar contigo unos segundos.-Le dijo Kerty.

Claro, que pasa?.-Pregunto James ya alejados de ahí.

-Quiero que cuides a Arty!.-Le dijo.

-Si pero por que me lo dices.-Dijo curioso James.

-Ella pues esta…digamos que…algo sola…-Dijo Kerty.

-No tiene familia?-Pregunto James con cara de asombrado.

-Claro que si la tiene! Pero ella no puede contar con ellos ya que para ellos solo existe la hermana de Arty.-Dijo Kerty.

-Vale! Entiendo!.-Dijo James.

-Vamonos! Dumbledor se va a enojar!-Dijo V.

-Bueno se cuidan y háganle la vida imposible a Snape y Lucius.-Dijo Kerty.

-Vale Tía! Se nota que ustedes si son unas merodeadoras.-Dijo Moony.

-Gracias!-Dijo Violet, despidiéndose y saliendo del cuarto.

-Nunca los olvidaremos-Termino Milo también saliendo del cuarto.

-Artemisa! Te cuida Reina!-Le dijo Kerty.

-Claro mija.-Dijo Arty mientras se cerraba la puerta de la sala común.


	10. Comienzan los problemas

-No estoy segura siento que no deberíamos dejar a Arty.-Dijo Kerty.

-Tranquila Kerty, Arty va a estar muy bien con James.-Dijo V.

-Pero y si por cualquier cosa llegan a terminar?-Pregunto Kerty.

-Si llegan a cortar pues Moony o Padfoot la protegerán al igual que Prongs y Wormtail.-Le dijo Steve.

-Bueno eso me tranquiliza, pero no del todo.-Dijo Kerty.

-Que les parece si nos dejamos de preocupar y no apuramos.-Dijo Milo.

Llegaron a la gaviota para entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore. La maestra McGonagall llego y pronuncio la clave para entrar. Subieron a la oficina del director y el ya los estaba esperando.

-Bueno espero que les vaya bien, hasta luego.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Gracias profesor por toda su ayuda.-Dijo Kerty.

-No hay nada que agradecer señorita Lysol.-Dijo.

-Bueno entonces ustedes se van con los polvos flu.-Dijo McGonagall.

-Gracias por todo.-Dijeron mientras uno por uno desaparecía por la chimenea.

-Eran buenos alumnos.-Dijo McGonagall.

-Si, lo que me gusto de ellos es que aunque perdieran la escuela ellos iba a estar acompañando a su amiga por la enfermedad de la mamá.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Si.-Dijo McGonagall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arty iba muy sola por los pasillos, iba pensando.

(Mis amigas se fueron y me quede sola se que e echo varios amigos pero pues no va a ser lo mismo).-Pensaba pero fue interrumpida por toparse con alguien.

-Ay estupida! Que te pasa fíjate por donde caminas.-Dijo Lizzie.

-Lo siento es que venia pensando en otra… olvídalo perdón.-Dijo Arty.

-Oye pues tu eres amiga de Siri, Lupin y ellos verdad?-Dijo Lizzie.

-Si a Siri te refieres con Sirius jaja si.-Contesto Arty.

-A ok! Emm…y como te llamas?-Dijo Lizzie sonriendo.

-Me llamo Artemisa pero me puedes decir Arty.-Le dijo.

-Hola, soy Lizzie y que con quien te juntas o que royo?-Dijo Lizzie.

-Mira aparte de Sirius, Remus, James y Peter con los del intercambio pero ellos se fueron hoy.-Explico Arty.

-A muy bien y no te gustaría juntarte conmigo bueno se que no soy de tu casa que soy de Ravenclaw, pero nos podemos juntar.-Dijo Lizzie.

-Vale Tía…-Dijo Arty pero fue interrumpida.

-Arty que haces aquí te estamos buscando.-Dijo James que venia junto con los otros merodeadores.

-Hola Siri!-Dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa coqueta, recibiendo solo una mueca de Sirius.

-Vamonos Arty.-Dijo Moony.

-Que haces con esta?-Dijo "Siri"

-Siri, tengo nombre y aquella noche lo pronunciabas mucho y…-

Decía pero fue interrumpida.

-Y aquella noche ya paso, es pa-sa-do y ahora su presente soy yo.-Dijo Remus.

-Vale tío, pero esto no se va a quedar así Lupin entiéndelo, Siri es mió y siempre lo será.-Dijo Lizzie.

-Aja, claro, lo que digas Elizabeth.-Dijo Sirius mientras todos se daban media vuelta y se iban de ahí pero excepto Arty.

-Arty, mi amor, que esperas?-Dijo James.

-Emm…No nada, hasta luego Lizzie.-Dijo Arty.

-Estaremos en contacto Artemisa.-Le dijo Lizzie.- Y SOY LIZZIE NO ELIZABETH.

Arty salio corriendo hacia su novio y sus amigos, y Lizzie se quedo parada ahí con una tonta sonrisa.

-Artemisa, Que te dijo Elizabeth?-Le pregunto James que al pareces estaba enojado por que el le decía Arty.

-Emm… nada, ósea solo que como me llamaba.-Dijo Arty.

-Arty…no es por nada pero ella nos quiere separar a Sirius y a mi y pues…solo te va a utilizar.-Dijo Moony.

-ELLA QUIERE SER MI AMIGA DEJENME EN PAZ! YO SE COGER A MIS AMISTADES!-Dijo realmente enojada y salio corriendo a la sala común.

-ARTY! A donde vas?-Dijo James intentando salir corriendo pero Sirius lo detuvo.

-Prongs, déjala ir.-Dijo Sirius muy serio de lo cual James se impresiono pero…-A de andar en sus días! Jaja!-Dijo Sirius.

-SIRIUS!-Dijeron Moony y Prongs.

-Que? Pues…puede ser o no?-Dijo Sirius defendiéndose.

-Pues si…pero…es su intimidad.-Dijo Moony dándole un codazo.

-Vale tío pero no te enojes.-Dijo Sirius dándole un apasionado beso n.n

-Y si vamos a desayunar?-Pregunto Peter hablando por primera vez.

-Vaya Peter! Pero si no estas mudo!-Le dijo James riéndose.

-No esta mudo, pero el solo habla para comer jaja!-Dijo Sirius.

-Oigan! No sean malos conmigo tengo que comer bien.-Dijo Peter.

-Tiene razón Peter no sean malos con el y es verdad! Se tiene que alimentar bien…Pero no de chucheriqs tragoncito jaja P.-Dijo Moony.

-Mejor vamos a las sala común!-Dijo James.

-Vale tío! Vamos.-Dijo Sirius agarrando a Moony de la cadera y llevándoselo.

-Mmm…vayan ustedes.-Dijo Moony soltándose de Sirius.- Yo en un rato voy.

-A donde vas? y cuanto es un rato?-Pregunto Sirius haciendo puchero.

-Voy a la biblioteca y no se cuanto es un rato.-Dijo Moony.

-Vale pero voy contigo.-Dijo Sirius.

-NO!-Contesto Moony mientras se iba de ahí.

-Moony!-Grito Sirius.

-Déjalo! Recuerda que se acerca la luna llena.-Dijo Peter.

-Vaya wormtail! Pero si si piensas!-Dijo Sirius.-Pero lo único que me pregunto es por que no quería que fuera con el?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Moony iba por los pasillos, iba pensando…(Es que lo amo y el me ama eso creo, pero me desespero! De sus fans, de Lizzie en especial. Me encanta que me defienda pero me hace sentir como si yo no me pudiera defender, como si fuera débil. Es que…)Ay! Que te pasa fíjate!.-Grito Moony se había topado con…-Lu…Lucius, que quieres?

-Hola Lupin! Como amaneciste tu y el lobo que llevas dentro? Jaja!-Dijo burlón Malfoy.

-CALLATE! Te ruego que no digas nada!.-Dijo Moony llorando.

-Te ves tan lindo cuando lloras, y con que me pagarias si no dijera nada?-Dijo Lucius con una sonrisa.

Lo que sea!-Dijo Moony.

-Lo que sea?-Pregunto Lucius.

-LO-QUE-SEA.-Grito Moony.

-Muy bien, por lo pronto no se que pedirte lo tengo que pensar muy bien, pero no te quedes tranquilo que en cualquier momento se me pude salir!.-Dijo Malfoy.

-Es una amenaza Malfoy?-Pregunto Sirius que ya llevaba tiempo viendo aquella escena.

-Que haces aquí Sirius?-Pregunto Moony.

-Quiera hablar contigo…-Decía.

-Te dije que no vinieras, acaso es muy difícil de entender!-Dijo Moony enojado con Sirius.

Pero…-intentaba explicar Sirius.

Pero nada! Sirius tus fans me hartan en especial Lizzie, y me defiendes como si yo no pudiera1.-Dijo Moony y al terminar se fue a la sala común.

-Ay Black! Se acerca la luna llena! Pobre Moony! El merece alguien que lo ame!-Dijo Lucius burlón, recibiendo un golpe en la cara de Sirius que lo tiro.

-No le digas Moony! Y quien es esa persona, TU?-Dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

-Quizás! JAJA!-Dijo Malfoy alejándose de ahí.

-Me las vas a pagar Malfoy!-Grito Sirius.

-Es una amenaza? Jajaja.-Dijo mientras caminaba.

Ya que se había ido de ahí Lucius, Sirius cayo en una banca y comenzó a llorar ( Imagínense a Sirius llorando n.n MI VIDA! Jeje).

-SIRIUS!-Se oyó un grito.

-James! Que quieres?-Dijo enojado y triste a la vez.

-Estas bien? Que paso? Se enojaron? Moony llego llorando al cuarto y se encerró en el baño y no quiere abrir, Que paso tío?-Dijo James algo alterado.

-Clama tío! Calma!-Dijo Sirius.

-Vale, vale tío, pero que paso?-Dijo James.

-Vine para ver que le sucedía a Moony por que estaba así conmigo, y estaba hablando con la serpiente esa…-Fue distraído.

-Malfoy!-Dijo James.

-Déjame hablar! Y si Malfoy, Y pues después…-Contó todo lo que sucedió.

-Y...que piensas hacer?-Pregunto James al terminar de hablar Sirius.

-Emmm…-Hubo un tiempo en silencio mientras Sirius pensaba.-Dilo que Malfoy lo espera en el bosque que tiene que ir por que fue de lo que hablaron que es urgente! Vale? Adiós!-Dijo Sirius echándose a correr.

-VALE TÍO!-Le grito James aunque no entendió por que tenia que decirle eso. Salio corriendo pero no a mas de 3 metros se topo con Lily.

-Emm…Lily…Lo siento.-Dijo James recogiendo los libros de Lily.

-No perdóname tu a mi es que venia pensando.-Dijo confundida Lily.

-En que o mas bien en quien?-Dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa.

-En…en mis deberes…Pero a ti no tengo por que darte explicaciones.-Dijo Lily.

-Vale tía…peor no te sulfures, no te sulfures!-Dijo James.

Potter…-Dijo Lily.

Si Lily?-Contesto.

Evans, Todavía andas con…-Dijo Lily.

Con Arty?-Termino James.

-Si con Mondragón?-Pregunto Lily.

-Mondragon?-Pregunto James.

Es el apellido de…-Ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre.-de Artemisa, Artemisa Mondragón.

-A ok!-Dijo James.

-Tío! Pero si es tu novia como no te vas a saber tu apellido.-Dijo Lily.

-No había puesto atención! Y si todavía ando con ella! Por que?-Dijo James.

-No nada más bueno yo me tengo que ir.-Dijo Lily.

-OH por Merlín! Moony, Padfoot-Dijo James y salio corriendo.

Ya que llego a la sala común, subió al cuarto noto que moony todavía no salía del baño y Peter no estaba ahí.

-Moony! Es urgente un recado de Lucius.-Dijo James.

-Déjenme!-Dijo desde adentro Moony.

-Vamos tío! Dijo Malfoy que era urgente si no sufrirías, diría tu secreto y le haría daño a Sirius.-Dijo James. Y Moony no tardo ni dos segundos en salir.

Que te dijo James? Que te dijo?-Pregunto algo alterado Moony.

-Que te veia en el bosque o si no sufriria Sirius y tu secreto seria revelado.-Dijo James.

-Ok! Pero a que hora me vera?-Pregunto Moony.

-Cuando se meta el sol.-Dijo James.

-En que parte del bosque?-Pregunto Moony.

-Emm…no se tu nada mas búscalo?-Dijo James.

-Tengo que ir arreglado?-Pregunto Moony.

-REMUS LUPIN! Deja de hacer preguntas! Y para que va a querer la serpiente de Malfoy que vayas arreglado!-Dijo James pensando que era una pregunta estupida.

-Conociendo a Malfoy!-Dijo Moony.

-Bueno pero seria buena idea que vayas arreglado! Pero cuidado!-Dijo James.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-James ya me voy! Procura que Sirius no me busque y no le digas donde estoy.-Dijo Moony.

-Alto Lobito ven tantito!-Dijo James.

-James! Ya me tengo que ir que quieres?-Dijo Moony.

-Por que no quieres que Sirius se entere?-Pregunto James.

-Por que…Se que va a querer ir a rescatarme y quiero salir de esta solo.-Dijo Moony.

-El te ama! Sirius amando a alguien solo pasa una vez!-Dijo James.

-Lo se James! Yo también lo amo.-Dijo Moony saliendo del cuarto para irse al bosque.


	11. Es buena persona

**Que onda!**

**Bueno y aqui estoy otra ves, espero que les este gustando, muchas gracias a Helen Black Potter por su apoyo, dejen Reviews se los agradecere mucho!**

**At. Andromter**

* * *

Ya en el bosque…

LUCIUS!.-Gritaba Moony, llevaba media hora buscando y no encontraba a nadie.

-Lupin por acá!-Se oyó una voz. Y Moony lago asustado no la pensó dos veces y salio corriendo hacia donde se escucho la voz.

-Hola Moony.-Dijo Sirius con una voz dulce y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había una mesa con dos velas, dos sillas y dos vasos(jaja) con una de las bebidas que sabia hacer muy bien Sirius.

-Sirius?-Dijo Moony.-James abrió su tremenda bocota, que es esto? Con quien te ibas a ver?

-James? Y me voy a ver con una persona realmente bella.-Dijo Sirius sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sirius vete de aquí!-Dijo Moony.

-Pero…amor…por que?-Dijo Sirius.

-Mi niño, no quiero que te hagan daño.-Dijo Moony.

-Remus Lupin! Daño por que?-Dijo Sirius.

-Es que Lucius me dijo que viniera y que si no venia te aria daño.-Dijo Moony.

-Te dijo el en persona?-Dijo Sirius extrañado.

-No me mando a decir con James.-Dijo Lupin.

-Ay! James cabezón.-Dijo Sirius.

-Que?-Pregunto extrañado Remus.

-Que yo le dije a James que te dijera que Malfoy te hablaba para que vinieras si no, no ibas a venir por que estas enojado conmigo, pero no le dije que te amenazara con que me iba a hacer daño.-Dijo Sirius.

-Sirius! No estoy enojado contigo!-Dijo Moony dándole un beso muy apasionado pero Sirius aunque no quería lo corto.

-Que pasa?-Pregunto Moony.

-Nada es solo que…no estas enojado?-Pregunto Sirius.

-Claro que no bobito! La luna llena se acerca y estoy algo irritado pero me irrita más Lizzie.-Dijo Moony intentando volverse a devorar esos labios.

-No Moony, es que…-Dijo Sirius volteando a todos lados.

-Que pasa te da pena que alguien te vea?-Dijo Remus con una cara de enojado.

-CLARO QUE NO! Es que alguien nos esta vigilando son dos personas.-Dijo Sirius. Los dos sacaron su varita e iluminaron Sirius por la derechas y Moony por la izquierda y ahí estaban…

-Elizabeth!-Dijo Moony.

-Arty!-Dijo Sirius.

-Hola.-Dijeron las dos chicas.

-Que hacen aquí?-Dijo Moony.

-Es que queríamos hablar y nos citamos aquí pero estaban ustedes.-Dijo Arty algo nerviosa.

-Artemisa Mondragon!-Dijo Sirius algo furioso.

-SI?-Dijo ella poniendo un puchero.

-Para que te querías ver con Elizabeth?-Pregunto enfadado.

-Siri! Mi amor! No me digas que le vas a prohibir una amistad conmigo.-Dijo Lizzie.

-Black para ti, no soy tu amor y yo no se lo voy a prohibir se lo recomiendo.-Dijo Sirius.

-Vale tío cálmate! Tu acompaña a Arty a la sala común y yo acompañare a la puerta de la sala común de Lizzie. Vale?-Dijo Moony.

-Te tengo que dejar amor?-Dijo Sirius.

-No! Mañana nos vemos.-Contesto Lizzie.

-Así o mas estupida? LE HABLO A REMUS!-Le grito Sirius.

-Hay que agresividad!-Dijo Lizzie.

-CAYATEE! Y camina!-Le grito Moony.-Adiós amor, nos vemos horita en la sala común.-Le dio un beso y Lizzie casi muere.

-Adiós Lupin.-Dijo Arty.

---

-Lupin?-Dijo Lizzie mientras caminaban a su sala común.

Que quieres?-Dijo Moony algo enojado.

-Tu amas a Siri?-Pregunto.

-Si, lo amo desde el momento en que lo conocí.-Dijo Moony.

-Espero que seas feliz a su lado, te lo mereces!-Dijo Lizzie.

-Te sientes bien?-Dijo Moony.

-Si Lupin solo te quiero pedir que lo quieras y lo hagas feliz se lo merecen los dos.-Dijo Lizzie entrando a la sala común.

-Gracias.-Dijo Moony entre dientes y se fue directo a su sala común.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entro a la sala común…

-Moony te estaba esperando! Como te fue que te dijo?-Pregunto Sirius.

-Sirius! Ella es buena persona!-Dijo Lupin y se fu a acostar en el sillón en el abdomen de Sirius.

-Moony! Lo se pero los celos hacen que hagas lo que no quieres hacer!-Dijo Sirius.

-Y tu mas que nadie lo sabe! Jaja-Dijo Moony.

-Remus!-Dijo Sirius.

-Mande?-Dijo.

-Te amo y no te quiero perder nunca, nunca.-Dijo Sirius.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste! Diganme que opinan sobre Lizzie por favor jaja.**

**Estoy pasando por una etapa muy dificil y estoy haciendo todo lo posible por escribir y actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda.**

**Gracias por su apoyo**

**Besos**


	12. La pelea

**Ola!**

**Estoy de nuevo aqui, espero que les guste, la verdad es que no sabia como poner la transformacion de Moony por eso la puse tan cortita jeje, no oLviden dejar Reviews.**

**Besos**

**Andrometer

* * *

**

Paso una semana, ese día iba a haber luna llena, Moony estaba algo estresado pero impresionado esa semana ni Lizzie ni las fans de Sirius lo habían molestado eso era algo bueno.

Moony sufrió mucho en su transformación pero sus amigos estaban ahí con el apoyándolo y pasaron toda la noche jugando hasta que cayeron rendidos.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Chicos, váyanse al castillo horita vamos Moony y yo, Vale?-Dijo Sirius con Remus en su pecho dormido.

-Vale tío-Dijo James.-Vamonos Peter.

-Adiós Sirius.-Dijo Peter mientras desaparecían por la puerta.

Sirius no dejaba de ver a su lobito, esos ojos azules no lo podían dejar de ver y sus manos no podían dejar de acariciar su hermosa cabellera. Moony sintió la mirada y se despertó.

-Si…Sirius.-Dijo Moony.

-Buenos días amor! Como amaneciste?-Dijo Sirius dándole un beso.

-Muy bien! Amanecí viendo unos ojos hermosos y recibí un dulce beso así que amanecí de maravilla!-Dijo Moony con una hermosa sonrisa.-Y tu?

-Pues te diré…amanecí con el amor de mi vida así que amanecí también de maravilla!-Dijo Sirius.

-Y James y Peter?-Pregunto Moony volteando a ver a todos lados.

-Se fueron hace rato.-Dijo Sirius.

-Y eso? Siempre nos vamos juntos.-Dijo Moony.

-Es que quería estar contigo.-Dijo Sirius.- Y…Peter Denia hambre! Jaja.

-A ok ya decía yo! Jaja.-Dijo Moony.

-Que quieres hacer hoy? Es sábado.-Dijo Sirius.

-Lo que sea! Con tal de estar contigo.-Dijo Remus.

-Vale y que tal si nos vamos al cuarto a dormir un poquito mas?-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora XD.

-Vale tío! Me caería muy bien un descanso! Y eso que me acabo de levantar jaja.-Dijo Moony mientras se levantaban.

-Moony, Nunca me vas a dejar verdad?-Pregunto Sirius.

-Claro que no! Sirius tu eres mi cachorrito consentido y al que mas quiero en todo el mundo.-Dijo Remus y se dieron un gran beso con gran pasión y dulzura.

-Gracias lobito te amo!-Dijo Sirius.

-Yo también!-Dijo Lupin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Severus!-Se escucho.

-Que quieres?-Contesto.

-NADIE! Pero NADIE! Se puede enterar de que tu me amas! Entendido?-Dijo Malfoy bastante molesto.

-POR QUE? Si es lo que siento-Dijo Snape.

-POR QUE YO DIGO QUE NO!-Dijo Lucius.

-Lucius eres muy malo conmigo.-Dijo Snape.

-Mira yo no soy malo con nadie y tu te callas y me dejas en paz, NO TE AMO!.-Dijo Lucius.

-Yo si Te amo! Y todos se enteraran que tu y yo anduvimos!-Dijo Snape gritándole.

-Tu no vas a decir nada!-Dijo Malfoy golpeando a Snape.

-No me vuelves a tocar.-Dijo Snape saliendo de la habitación en donde se encontraban.

-A donde vas?-Dijo Malfoy siguiéndolo.

-Me voy lejos de ti, por lo pronto.-Dijo Snape.

-Severus no podrás evitarme.-Dijo Malfoy.

-No no podré pero lo intentare.-Dijo Snape yéndose de ahí.

-SNAPEEEEEEE!.-Grito Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de haber descansado Sirius y Moony iban por los pasillos.

-Moony vamos a Hogsmeade?-Sugirió Sirius.

-Vale!-Dijo Moony con una sonrisa.

-LUPIN!-Se oyó el grito.

-Que quieres con Remus?-Dijo Sirius al ver a Snape.

-Sirius…!-Dijo Moony volteándolo a ver.

-Black tranquilo para que veas que no es nada malo si quieres…Podemos hablar los tres juntos?-Dijo Snape algo alterado.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Moony.

-Pero aquí no!-Dijo Snape.-Puede vernos Lucius.

-Vamos a la biblioteca!-Dijo Sirius.

-Vaya nunca pensé que te gustara ir a la biblioteca.-Dijo Snape.

-…u.u-no dijo nada Sirius solo se quejo entre dientes.

-Bueno pero vamonos.-Dijo Moony.

Ya en la biblioteca…

-Que pasa Snape?-Pregunto Moony.

-Mira es que Lucius termino conmigo hace poco y a sido muy malo conmigo y no quiero que me trate así.-Dijo Snape.

-Y por que te dejas?-Pregunto Snape como si fuera una respuesta obvia.

-Por que Malfoy es capas de todo!-Dijo Snape.

-Oh si que lo soy!-Dijo Malfoy acababa de llegar.

-Lu…Lucius.-Dijo Snape.

-Que quieres Malfoy?-Dijo Sirius.

-Vengo por Snape.-Dijo.

-Déjalo en paz!-Dijo Sirius.

-Tu no te metas Black!-Contesto malfoy.

-Es nuestro amigo!-Dijo Moony.

-Y mientras el este con nosotros tu no te acercas a el.-Termino Sirius.

-Muy bien! Lo que digan!.-Dijo Lucius mientras se iba de ahí.- Pero nos veremos en la noche Snape.

-Es verdad lo que dijeron?-Pregunto Snape.

-Mmm…Por que no?.-Dijo Moony.

-Has cambiado te has vuelto bueno.-Dijo Sirius.

-Lo esperaba de todos excepto de ti Sirius.-Dijo Snape.

-Gracias, mejor me voy no vaya a ser que se enoje mas Malfoy.-Dijo Snape.

-Ten cuidado Severus!-Dijo Sirius.

-Lo tendré.-Dijo Snape retirándose de ahí.

-Es buena persona.-Dijo Sirius.

-Oh si, si que lo es!-Dijo Moony.

-Paddie, Moony por fin los encontramos.-Dijo James.

-Vamos a cenar.-Dijo Wormtail.

-Solo piensa en comida?-Pregunto Arty con una sonrisa.

-Jaja! Y en…No si solo en comida! Jaja!-Dijo Sirius.

-Sirius!.-Dijo Moony.-Pobre Peter no tiene la culpa.

-Bueno total! Vamos a cenar.-Dijo Peter empujando a todos.

-Oye!-Dijo James que se cayo al ser empujado por Peter y cayo arriba de…

-Lily!-Grito James.

-Potter! Fíjate por donde caminas!-Dijo Lily.

-Lo siento Lily fue mi culpa.-Dijo Peter algo rojo.

-Pettigrew era de esperarse, no puedes ser mas torpe?-Dijo Lily.

-No le hables así!-Le dijo Moony.

-Lupin como puedes juntarte con gente tan estupida tu no eres como ellos, tu eres inteligente, y no eres un idiota.-Dijo Lily.

-Evans! TU NO HABLAS ASÍ DE MIS AMIGOS Y MUCHOMENOS DE SIRIUS!-Dijo Remus bastante enojado.

-NO LE GRITAS ASÍ A LILY.-Le grito Arkady bastante enojado.

-Y tú no le gritas así a Moony.-Dijo Sirius dándole un golpe en la cara.

-Sirius NO!-Dijo Moony al ver que golpeaba a Arkady.

-No me vuelvas a tocar.-Dijo Arkady enfadado.

-BASTA!-Dijo la maestre McGonagall que acababa de llegar.-Que pasa aquí?

-Maestre todo es culpar de Black, Lupin, Potter, Mondragon y Pettigrew.-Dijo Lily.

-Es verdad eso chicos?-Dijo la maestra.

-No.-Dijo Moony muy serio.

-Entonces cual es la verdad señor lupin?-Dijo.

-Evans insulto a mis amigos y Arkady me grito y Sirius lo golpeo por gritarme! Fue en defensa.-Dijo Moony.

-Evans, Klove (Arkady) y Black síganme.-Dijo la maestra.

-Maestra, todo fue mi culpa.-Dijo Peter.

-Bueno pues ya decídanse.-Dijo un tanto confundida.

-Es que queríamos ir a cenar y sin querer empuje a Peter y así surgió el problema pero no es nuestra culpa que Lily ande de malas.-Dijo Peter.

-NO ANDO DE MALAS!-Grito Lily.-Y soy Evans para ustedes.

-Sabes que James seria incapaz de tocarte o gritarte.-Dijo Remus.

-Basta!-Dijo McGonagall.-Vamos a pensar que no paso nada pero no quiero POR NADA DEL MUNDO que vuelva a pasar, de acuerdo?

-Vale!-Dijeron todos.

-Evans lo siento no quería que pasara esto.-Dijo Peter un tanto triste.

-OLVIDALO!-Dijo Lily aun de mal humor mientras se iban de ahí Arkady y ella.

-Arty, estas bien?-Le pregunto James.

-Si, por que?-Contesto.

-Es que te noto una tanto rara!-Dijo James.

-A no, no es nada, pero…que tal si vamos a comer.-Dijo.

-Vale!.-Dijo Peter.-Chicos especialmente James lo siento mucho lo que acaba de suceder.

-No te preocupes Peter!-Dijo James.-Pero ya no seas tan cabezota jaja.

-Vale!-Dijo Peter con una sonrisa.-Y gracias Moony…

-Yo por que?-Pregunto.

-Por defendernos.-Dijo James mientras lo abrazaban entre Peter, Arty y el.

-Oigan! No sean empalagosos con mi lobito.-dijo Sirius.

-Celos.-Dijo James riéndose.

-Por una parte pero por la otra quiero que me dejen una parte de el.-Dijo Sirius.

-Sirius! Yo soy todo tuyo.-Dijo Moony.

-TODO!-Dijo Sirius con una cara traviesa.

-Todo pero mientras tengas mi permiso puedes hacer lo que quieras vale?-Dijo Moony viendo en su cara todas las intenciones que tenia Sirius.

-Vale tío!-Dijo Sirius.-Con que seas solo mió.

-Cuanto amor.-Dijo James agarrando a Arty y dándole un dulce beso.

-Vamos a comer!-Dijo Peter.

-Vamos.-Dijo Moony y todos se iban al comedor.

Ya en el comedor…

Llego una lechuza, era la lechuza de Arty…

-Que es?-Pregunto James.

-Una carta!-Dijo.

-De que? De quien?-Pregunto James.

-De Kerty y Steve y la otra de Violet y Milo.-Dijo Arty.-Pero vaya que eres metiche amor.

-Lo siento n.n-Dijo James.

-Bueno! Y que dice.-Pregunto Moony.

-Kerty dice que su mamá y ella están bien y que Steve esta viviendo en un departamento con ella.-Dijo Arty.

-Enserio…!-Dijo Moony.

-Pues eso dice.-Contesto.

-Que bien! Ellos hacen una linda pareja!-Dijo James.

-Y que dice Violet?-Pregunto Sirius.

-Nada que también esta bien y que viven en el mismos edificio de departamentos que Kerty pero que Milo y ella viven separados.-Dijo Arty.

-Valla y todavía son pareja?-Pregunto peter.

-Creo que si! Por que?-Contesto.

-Umm…por nada es que me gusto bastante ella y también Kerty pero la mas linda era V.-Dijo Peter con una cara de estupido.

-Mira no mas!-Dijo Sirius.

-No nada mas piensa en comida también en chicas! Jaja!-Dijo Moony.

-Lupin! Era el único que no me vacilaba pero creo que eso cambio, habrán sido los besos de Sirius? Te habrá pasado lo chistosito?-Dijo Peter medio molesto pero divertido.

-Puede…-Dijo este.

-Bueno yo me voy.-Dijo Arty.

-A donde?-Pregunto James.

-Mmm…Voy a caminar…un rato.-Contesto esta.

-Con quien?-Pregunto James.

-Mira James no te puedo mentir y voy a ir a caminar con Lizzie.-Dijo, y se impresiono al notar que ni Sirius ni Remus se habían alterado solo James.

-Pero como! No ves lo que quiere hacerle a nuestros amigos!.-Dijo James.

-James no te preocupes no pasa nada.-Dijeron Moony y Sirius.

-Enserio!-Dijeron Arty y James.

-Si!.-dijo Moony.- Ya se arreglo todo con Lizzie.

-Bueno entonces horita vengo.-Dijo Arty y se fue de ahí.

* * *

**Que tal? Les gusto? espero que si jeje bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y no olviden dejar reviews, vale?**


	13. CapiTuLo 12

Ola!

Estoy aqui otra vez, disculpenme se que tarde mucho para subir este capitulo pero estaba de vacaciones.

espero realmente que les guste! Besos

aT.

andromter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola Arty!.-Dijo Lizzie que le esperaba afuera.

-Lizzie! Por que no me dijiste que tu y Remus y Sirius ya arreglaron las cosas?-Dijo Arty y corrió hacia ella.

-Bueno yo no arregle las cosas con nadie…solo le dije a Lupin que fuera feliz.-Dijo Lizzie,

-Pero…el me dijo que ya habían arreglado las casas.-Dijo.

-Que mas quisiera que pedirles perdón.-Dijo Lizzie.

-Y por que no se los pides?-Sugirio Arty.

-Por que no me atrevo a hablarles.-Dijo Lizzie.

-Y por que no?-Pregunto una vos atrás de Lizzie(Moony).

-Los quiero bastante a los dos y les hice mucho daño.-Dijo ella.

-A los dos?-Pregunto otra voz(Prongs).

-Si, a Lupin y a Black.-Dijo.

-¬¬ A LUPIN?-Pregunto una voz algo alterada (Paddie).

-Si Lupin.-Dijo Lizzie y se impresiono al notar que las personas que hablaban eran…-Bla…Black, Lupin, Potter! Que hacen aquí? Oyeron lo que dije?

-Creo que si, todo lo que te preguntamos.-Dijo Remus.

-Emm...No se por que lo dije, no pensé, el único que me importa es Sirius pero lo tengo que olvidar por ustedes.-Dijo Lizzie.

-Lizzie no eres la única que tiene que olvidarme.-Dijo Sirius.

- ¬¬ Vanidoso el chico?-Dijo Remus con una mueca en la cara.

--Moony deja que se le suba el autoestima.-Dijo James.-La necesitara cunado yo sea el "Don Juan de Hogwarts".

-Ya quisieras ser y estar como yo.-Dijo Sirius.

-Igual de gay?-Dijo James.-Lo siento no quería decir eso.

-Ya lo dijiste Potter.-Dijo Remus y se fue de ahí.

-Bravo James!.-Dijo Sirius.

-Se enojaron?-Pregunto James.

-Algún otro comentario?-Dijo Remus sarcásticamente.

-Moony! Paddie! No se enojen!-Grito James.

-Potter, como pudiste haberles dicho eso!.-Dijo Lizzie.

-Elizabeth hasta tu me vas a molestas.-Dijo James.

-Amor, James, es que te pasaste! Creo que no era una buena respuesta.-Dijo Arty.

-Lo se y me siento mal de haber dicho eso.-Dijo James.

-En la noche hablas con ellos.-Sugirió Lizzie.

-Nosotras nos vamos.-Dijo Arty dándole un beso.-Animo amor!

-Como puede decir eso, soy un mal amigo.-Pensó James.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-MOONY! Espérame.- gritaba Sirius con desesperación.

-No tiene caso!-Dijo Moony.

-Tu no tienes por que sentirte mal, al que ofendieron fue a mi.-Dijo Sirius.

-SIRIUS! QUENO ENTIENDES! SOMOS IGUAL DE GAYS.-Dijo Moony.

-Y así te quiero!.-Dijo Sirius.

-Sirius yo también te quiero, TE AMO, pero en este momento será mejor darnos un poco de tiempo.-Dijo Moony.

-QUE? MOONY NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO YO TE AMO.-Grito Sirius.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Paso aproximadamente una hora y James seguía en el mismo lugar.

-JAMES POTTER! DATE POR MUERTO!-Grito Sirius.

-Que paso?-Pregunto James.

-ME PIDIÓ TIEMPO GRACIAS A TI! BRAVO ALGUN OTRO COMETARIO.-Dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

-Tiempo de que?-Pregunto James bastante confundido.

-CORTO CONMIGO, ME PIDIÓ TIEMPO, GRACIAS A UN CABEZOTA, TUU!-Dijo Sirius enfadado.

-Sirius no llores lo siento yo hablare con el, no quiero que corten mis mejores amigos.- Dijo James.

-James me siento mal me quiero morir.-Dijo Sirius.

-Sirius yo haré todo lo posible…-Dijo James pero lo interrumpieron.

-Tu no haces nada Potter!-Dijo LiLy.

-Evans, que quieres?-Dijo James perdido en los ojos de Lily.

-James quiero hablar con Sirius.-Dijo Lily.

-Para que coño quieres hablar conmigo.-Dijo Sirius y no podía dejar de llorar.

-Si, para que coño quieres hablar con el?-Arremedo James a Sirius.

-Solo quiero hablar con el, a solas James.-Dijo Lily.

-Sobre que?-Pregunto Sirius.

-DE LUPIN!-Grito Lily desesperada.

-Bueno mejor yo me voy.-Dijo James.

-Que paso con mi lobito!-Pregunto desesperado Sirius.

-Estaba en la sala común llorando sin parar, que paso?-Pregunto Lily.

-Cortamos, nos dimos tiempo.-Dijo Sirius intentando no llorar, el no le daría el lujo a una mujer de verlo llorar.

-CORTASTE CON EL? QUE ACASO ESTAS ESTUPIDO? PUEDES JUGAR CON CUALIQUIER MUJER U HOMBRE PERO NUNCA…NUNCA CON LUPIN.-Grito algo alterada Lily.

-Primero: yo no corte con el! Segundo: no estoy estupido, tercero: no juego con hombres y cuarto: por que te importa tanto Moony?-Dijo Sirius.

-El te corto, y pues pareces, Lupin que es, y Lupin me importa por que es mi amigo.-Dijo Lily.

-Alto! Si el me corto, y que parezco?-Dijo Sirius confundido.

-Estupido.-Contesto.

- ¬¬ Por que preguntaste que es Lupin?-Pregunto Sirius.

- Dijiste que no juegas con hombres, Lupin es hombre.-Dijo Lily.

-Pero Remus es especial.-Dijo.- Y nada mas lo ves como amigo?

-Si como amigo!-Dijo Lily.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Sirius.

-SIRIUS, BLACK, PADFOOT!-Grito James.

-Que quieres James ¬¬?-Pregunto Sirius.

-Mejor me voy.-Dijo Lily.

-Adiós Lily, Sirius tengo una idea.-Dijo James.

-Cual?-Dijo sin ánimos.

-Llévale serenata.-Dijo James.

-Potter, si piensas.-Dijo Sirius y salio corriendo.

-Lo se si pienso, voy contigo.- Y corrió tras de el.

_Continuara..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Espero que le haya gustado y sigan leiendo mi fic y gracias por apoyarme


End file.
